


The Christmas Getaway

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony and Gibbs decide to spend the Christmas holidays in Aspen for a change. Tony's father crashes their holiday and finds some things out about them.A Stocking Stuffer for Jacie, fulfilling her request in the Happy Holiday Challenge: Holiday Wishes on LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> This is a Stocking Stuffer for Jacie's request in the [Happy Holiday Challenge: Holiday Wishes on LJ](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54589.html).
> 
> Prompt: Gibbs and Tony in front of a cozy fire, announcing their relationship to Senior and/or Jackson. Can be Tony's home, Gibbs' home, or a lodge for a holiday getaway.  
> Genre (Het, Gen, Slash or Any): Slash  
> Pairings (optional): Tony/Gibbs  
> Characters (must include at least one character from the original NCIS series): Tony, Gibbs, Senior and/or Jackson, other characters okay, except no Ziva, please  
> Things you would like to see in a story or artwork: Happy Tony and Gibbs  
> Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork: Tiva, Ziva or Tali, no MPREG, or supernatural elements (vampires, etc)
> 
> I hope she likes this! :)

A couple of weeks before Christmas, when it was confirmed that the entire MCRT was to have four days off, Tony DiNozzo brought up the idea of leaving DC and getting in a small getaway, just for himself and for Gibbs. Something they could do together away from work and away from everything that was normal. Gibbs wasn’t really big on trips, but he saw how much this seemed to mean to DiNozzo so he grudgingly agreed, even though he thought it would be a waste of money. They had been seeing each other outside of work for a couple of years now, and god help him, Gibbs liked seeing DiNozzo happy so he agreed to the trip, as long as they split the costs. And that was when things went downhill.

Tony insisted on paying for the holiday as a Christmas gift to Gibbs, and when the older man tried to argue to split the cost, Tony revealed the truth: his mother had left him a secret trust fund that he’d learned about when he turned forty. Tony’s mother’s family, the Paddingtons, had truly been wealthy, and Tony was sitting on a big enough trust fund that meant that he wouldn’t ever need to work for the rest of his life.

Gibbs and Tony fought viciously about it when Tony confessed the truth. Gibbs yelled, furious about how Tony had kept this from him, and that Tony shouldn’t be wasting his time working for NCIS when he could just move to Hawaii, buy a Ferrari and live like Magnum, PI, his hero.

“Why the fuck are you even still working at NCIS where we all treat you like shit, DiNozzo?” Gibbs yelled angrily.

“This, right here, is why I chose not to tell you about the trust fund!” Tony roared back, just as angrily. “For someone who has rules about assuming shit, you sure as hell always assume that you know what’s best for me, or what I’m thinking or what I want! All the fucking time!”

“You’ve talked about the goddamned Ferrari for years, DiNozzo! And Hawaii. And Magnum this. And Magnum that,” Gibbs sneered.

“You know who else I talk about incessantly, huh? _You_ , you motherfucker! I talk about you to anyone who’ll listen. I’m still here at NCIS because I fucking _love_ you, all right? I don’t want to leave you, I don’t trust anyone else but me to watch your six, and I’m damned well going to be right there making sure you live to a fucking ripe old age so you can spend the rest of your life with me! Is that what you want to hear? Huh?” Tony was livid, face red, angry tears leaking from his eyes. “That I want to be here with you? That I just want to be with you? That you’re everything to me, even if you don’t give a shit about me?”

Gibbs stood there, mouth agape. “What?” he asked.

Tony paled, and blew out a long, shaky breath. He ran trembling fingers through his hair. “Nothing,” he mumbled and turned to leave. “Forget it. We don’t need to go anywhere for Christmas. I’m just going to stay holed up in my apartment and you can do whatever the fuck you want, Gibbs. That’s what you always do anyways.”

Gibbs’ hand shot out and caught Tony’s arm before the younger man could escape. “Wait,” he sounded confused. “Wait, Tony. Wait a minute. You can’t just say all that and just leave.”

“Watch me,” Tony kept his face averted.

Gibbs reached a hand and cupped Tony’s face. “You mean all that?”

Tony shrugged, eyes brimming with tears, refusing to meet Gibbs’ eyes.

“Fuck, you do mean it,” Gibbs breathed, sounding shocked.

“Well boo hoo. You got me. Happy? Let me go. I want to go home now.” Tony sounded so brittle, it broke Gibbs’ heart.

Gibbs pulled the younger man into his arms. “Fuck, Tony,” he sounded winded, as if someone had punched him in the gut. “Fuck.”

Tony broke down at that point, and started sobbing, holding himself stiffly, refusing to lean into Gibbs’ arms, refusing to accept the comfort Gibbs was offering.

“No, baby,” Gibbs immediately stopped swearing and was running his hands soothingly through Tony’s hair, and rubbing his back. “Baby, I didn’t know,” he whispered when Tony finally stopped, and was sniffling softly into Gibbs’ shirt. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Tony shrugged and sniffled, pulling himself together. “It’s fine,” he said grimly. “I have to go.”

“No,” Gibbs restrained him when he’d tried to pull away.

“I’ll be back later,” Tony kept trying to leave.

“You’re such an idiot!” Gibbs grabbed the younger man and shook him. “I’ve always loved you, DiNozzo.”

Tony just stared at him.

Gibbs gently swiped the tears that kept falling every time Tony blinked. “I’ve loved you since the day you chased me down and arrested me in that alley in Baltimore.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

“Always thought you were just scratching an itch, being with me,” Gibbs muttered.

“We’ve been sleeping together for two years, Gibbs! I don’t scratch itches for two years,” Tony growled, and his lips trembled. “I don’t.”

Gibbs nodded. “And I knew that. I know that. I guess I didn’t want to bring this up and talk to you, you know, in case you did leave me afterwards.”

Tony’s eyes welled again. “I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered.

“Well, good,” Gibbs’ smile was soft and tender. “Cause I want you on my six, watching my back. I want it, to grow old with you. Spend my life with you.”

“Really?” Tony’s pain was so raw.

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony’s face and nodded.

“I’m not Shannon,” Tony bravely said. “I can never be her.”

“I know that,” Gibbs said mildly. “I don’t want you to be her. I’ll always love her, and I’ll always miss her. But I’ll always love you, too.”

“I can’t compete with her,” Tony had whispered brokenly. “She was everything to you. She and Kelly.”

Gibbs sighed. “Yeah,” he’d agreed. “But it’s not a competition. You’re part of my everything too, now.”

The hope in Tony’s green eyes was heartbreaking. Gibbs smiled and held him close. “You’re my everything too,” he told the younger man again. “I’ll go wherever you want to go for Christmas, OK? I’ll even let you pay for it.”

Tony nodded, trying to stop the tears leaking from his eyes.

“I thought DiNozzos didn’t cry?” Gibbs’ tone was playful.

“Fuck you,” Tony shoved Gibbs’ chest playfully back, a smile quirking his lips.

They stood, holding each other for long minutes in the middle of Gibbs’ basement. Finally, Tony pulled away. “You mean it about Christmas?”

Gibbs nodded. “Fine,” he sighed.

“Good,” Tony’s smile was like the sun, radiant and beautiful.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Wherever Senior won’t be,” Tony’s answer had been glib. “You sure Jackson doesn’t want to come spend Christmas with us again this year?”

“He says the widow Masterson is spending Christmas with him,” Gibbs shuddered and made a face. “I didn’t ask any questions after that.”

Tony laughed. “I don’t know. I think we traumatized him enough last Christmas, don’t you?”

Gibbs grinned. “You know he loves you more than he loves me now.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Anyway. I’ll call Senior and find out his Christmas plans and we’ll go somewhere where he’s not. Cause I’m not ready for his freakout about us. About me.” Tony’s bright eyes dimmed.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed the younger man’s back. “You know I don’t give a shit, right? Whether he knows or doesn’t know. His opinion does not matter to me.”

Tony nodded. But they had been careful to be discreet about their relationship. Jackson knew, and Vance knew about them. Gibbs had disclosed that to him a couple months into their relationship, and even though Vance had given him strange looks, they’d agreed to keep it quiet. It would look bad for Tony, and that was the only reason why Gibbs had asked Vance for this. Ducky probably knew but neither Gibbs nor Tony had actually said anything to him to confirm it. But that was it. Nobody else on the team knew, and Tony wanted it that way.

That night, Gibbs showed Tony in the best way he knew, how much he loved him. He worshipped every inch of the younger man’s skin, with his fingers, his lips, his tongue, and his teeth. He stroked and caressed, and licked and sucked, and bit, ensuring that he hit all of Tony’s sensitive spots, and when he entered the younger man, the expression on Tony’s face had been a new one. It was the first time Gibbs had seen that look – an openly loving, worshipful gaze, his green eyes brilliant in the semi-darkness. And when they had both found their releases, Gibbs spent long minutes continuing to map the skin of Tony’s back with his fingers, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, wanting to ensure that the younger man knew how he felt.

In the next week, Tony was able to confirm that Senior was going to be in the Cayman Islands. Or possibly Turks and Caicos. Or maybe even Barbados. And so, Tony booked them a skiing vacation and stayed clear of the Caribbean or any sort of beach.

Once they were in Aspen, Gibbs threw himself into their vacation, doing all the activities that Tony wanted them to do. Tony didn’t know why he was surprised. After all it was Gibbs. He was a Marine. That should’ve been enough. But Gibbs had actually been a decent skier and an excellent snowshoer, despite his growls and grumbles and complaints about his knees hurting and the amount of money Tony was spending on their holiday away from NCIS.

Tony only smiled and kissed Gibbs when he got too grumpy. Despite himself, Gibbs was enjoying their long Christmas weekend off at a luxurious ski resort in Aspen. Unlike in DC where they had had to be discreet, here, nobody knew them. They walked hand in hand down the streets, and Gibbs kissed Tony in public where anyone could see them, not needing to care about his career or Tony’s. They skied and snowshoed. They went to couples massage and spa sessions to help with their aches and pains, then went out to dinner in fancy restaurants, snuggled up with each other, feeding each other food in public, and overall acting like they were completely in love with each other. And it felt good. That level of anonymity and comfort in public was not something either man was used to, and once they got over the initial worry that someone would see them or that they would be captured on camera or someone would care who they were and what they were doing together, it quickly became second nature to always be in physical contact with each other. It was a new and novel experience, and became one of Gibbs’ favorite things about the vacation. It caused them to talk about taking other vacations away together, perhaps down to the Florida Keys or the Caribbean. Tony had been slightly disappointed not to be able to spend some time away from the winter weather, lying on a warm beach somewhere. But all in all, they were both having a really good time.

On Christmas night, after they’d gone to the resort restaurant for a lovely dinner, they’d returned to their cabin to find that the staff had been there. There was a fire crackling in the huge fireplace, a pan of made from scratch hot chocolate warming on the little stoves and the staff had even provided the makings of s’mores on their coffee table. Tony arranged a skype call with Jackson, and Gibbs rolled his eyes and took the gentle ribbing that both Tony and Jackson gave him for not being as tech savvy as Jackson, who was happily skyping with them from his laptop. They both also spoke with the widow Masterson. Tony had to smack Gibbs’ knee and kick his shin every time Gibbs said something rude to either his father or his date, which made the widow praise Jackson for his wonderful and loving son-in-law. This made Tony giggle in response, and Gibbs’ fingers ache to deliver a head slap. But all in all it was a good conversation, and Jackson thanked them both for the thoughtful gifts they’d sent him, and said that their presents would be delivered to their house after Christmas when they returned from Aspen.

After they hung up, Gibbs sighed and gathered Tony into his arms in the love seat in front of the fireplace. The lights were dim in their cabin, the room mostly lit by the fire. A glass of bourbon sat next to Gibbs on the side table, and a mug of hot chocolate for Tony next to it. They snuggled together and Gibbs’ fingers ran through Tony’s hair and up and down his spine.

“What’d you send my dad?” Gibbs asked idly.

Tony flushed. “I hope you don’t mind,” he said hesitantly.

Gibbs grinned. “You figured I’d forget?”

Tony shrugged.

“You were right. I was just going to send him some bourbon or something when we got home. So tell me what you sent him.”

Tony cleared his throat. “I found a to-scale die-cast model of your Challenger, with doors that opened, the trunk and hood also opened,” he said. “Painted just like yours.”

“That’s nice,” Gibbs smiled, kissing his temple. “And what else?”

“Um, I also signed him up for a coffee of the month club thing?” Tony tried to play it off, but Gibbs knew that it must have been one of those that provided expensive gourmet coffee from Jamaica and Hawaii and other parts of the world that made gourmet coffee.

“You know he loves his coffee,” Gibbs agreed.

Tony snorted. “Yeah, I wonder where you get that from.”

“And what else?”

Tony hid his face in Gibbs’ chest. “He was saying the other day that he wished he had an espresso machine. He’d really liked having it when he was visiting us.”

“He liked your espresso machine, is what you’re saying?”

Tony nodded.

“So you got him one?”

Tony nodded again.

“How big was it?” Gibbs’ tone was amused. “Will my dad need to get a graduate degree to work it?”

Tony started laughing guiltily. “Big,” he answered, “and yeah, possibly.”

“He’ll figure it out,” Gibbs rolled his eyes. “That old coot figured out video calls. He’ll figure out his espresso machine.”

Tony nodded, still chuckling into Gibbs’ chest.

“That was it, wasn’t it?” Gibbs checked.

Tony nodded again.

“Good. Thank you, baby. Way better than the bourbon I was going to send him.”

They relaxed in front of the fireplace, content to be with each other and not feeling the need to do or say anything. Tony was starting to drowse, his head pillowed on Gibbs’ chest, one arm around his body, when his phone rang. He sat up with a jerk and grabbed his phone.

“It’s Senior,” he frowned, yawning.

“I thought you talked to him earlier?” Gibbs asked.

“I got his voicemail.”

“You should answer that.”

Groaning, Tony swiped the phone. “Dad! Hey,” his cheerful tone sounded forced and Gibbs rubbed his now tensed shoulder. “Yeah, and a merry Christmas to you, too. How’s Barbados? Or the Caymans. Or the Virgin Islands. Wait. What? You’re in Aspen?”

Tony clutched Gibbs’ hand, eyes wild. “What happened to Christmas in the tropics because it was too fucking cold out? Oh! Right. Yeah. Uh-huh. No. No, yeah. Right. No, no. We got the holidays off this year. Yeah. No, I’m not moping in my apartment. No, really. I’m not, Dad. Huh? Where am I?” Tony gave Gibbs a panicked, questioning look.

Gibbs smiled and nodded encouragingly.

“Hold on, Dad. No. Hold on a sec,” Tony put the phone on mute and turned pleading eyes to Gibbs. “He’s fucking here in Aspen!” he groaned.

“I heard that part,” Gibbs said, his tone gentle.

“He wants to know where I am. If I tell him I’m here he’ll want to come see me! But if I tell him I’m in DC, and he sees us, then he’ll just be mad that I lied to him,” Tony groaned. “Fuck! Aspen isn’t that big! What if he’s already seen us and this is just a fucking test?”

“Tony,” Gibbs took his hands, his gaze calm. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll back you up. OK? You want to tell him we’re here and tell him to come on over, that’s fine. You want to tell him we’re in DC and just hole up in the cabin for the rest of our visit so you don’t have to worry about accidentally meeting up with him, that’s fine too. Whatever you want to do, OK?”

Tony was starting to breathe hard.

“C’mon now,” Gibbs’ tone was soft and soothing. “D’you need me to get a paper bag?”

Tony shook his head and fought to control his breathing. He nodded, gulping the bourbon when Gibbs offered him his glass. “I’m not going to hide in this cabin for the rest of our goddamned vacation,” he muttered fiercely.

Gibbs nodded.

“I want to go skiing with you some more. I want – I want to do all the fun things we have planned!”

“Ok, baby,” Gibbs agreed. “You can just tell him we’re in DC and we can go about our business. Aspen’s a big place. We might not even see him at all.”

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck,” he sighed. “I’m just going to tell him about us,” he picked up the phone.

“Tell him in person,” Gibbs urged him. “He can come here and you can tell him. We can tell him together if you like.”

Tony nodded mutely. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and put the phone on speaker so Gibbs could hear both sides of the conversation.

“Dad, hey,” he interrupted Senior’s voice. Apparently the elder DiNozzo had been speaking, ignoring the fact that Tony had asked him to hold on. Tony sighed and waited for a break in the monologue. “Dad, yeah. No I’m not in DC. I’m in Aspen, too.”

“What?” the elder DiNozzo sounded pleased and surprised. “Son, are you with someone in Aspen? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Why don’t you come to our cabin, Dad,” Tony sounded as if he was being strangled.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s fine. Come on over.” Tony gave the man the name of their resort and their cabin number and hung up. Then he leaped up and started pacing.

“Calm down,” Gibbs told him.

Tony was starting to chew on his fingernails.

Gibbs stood and pulled the younger man into his arms. “It’ll be OK,” he said, taking Tony’s fingers out of his mouth. “No matter what he says, I love you and that’s not going to change.”

Tony nodded mutely.

“Now come sit and relax,” Gibbs pulled him back onto the loveseat, Tony practically sitting in his lap. He soothed the ruffled younger man with soft words, kisses, and caressed his body, until Tony was straddling him, kissing him hungrily, rubbing their erections together and moaning. Gibbs had a stray thought that while this was an effective distraction, it was probably not a good idea for them to be fucking when Senior knocked on their door. But that thought was chased out of his head when Tony’s warm hand slipped into his pants and encircled his hard cock. They were rocking against each other, close to completion, when there was a soft knock on the door.

Like a shot, Tony jumped off Gibbs looking as guilty as a teenager caught having sex on his parents bed. Gibbs grinned to himself. Tony looked like he’d been doused with cold water, his hard on wilted. Gibbs stood, pulled Tony into his arms and reminded him to breathe.

“Want me to get the door?” Gibbs offered.

“No,” Tony squared his shoulders and took in a deep breath.

“Want me to make myself scarce?” Gibbs inclined his head to the bedroom.

“No,” Tony said fiercely.

“OK,” Gibbs said softly, pleased with the answer.

They heard the knock on the door again and Tony sighed, starting to turn away.

“Wait,” Gibbs tried to fix Tony’s hair a little so it didn’t look quite so sex-mussed.

Tony started laughing at that. He captured Gibbs’ wrists. “It’s fine,” he shook his head at their situation. “It’s none of his business who I choose to spend my life with. And if he can’t take it, then too bad.”

Gibbs grinned and settled back down in the loveseat. Tony went to answer the door. He ushered Senior in, took the man’s coat and Senior left his snowy boots by the door. He did a double take when he saw Gibbs sitting in the loveseat, sipping bourbon by the fire. The cabin was still dimly lit. Senior looked around and scrutinized his son.

“Junior?” he finally asked.

“Sit, Dad. We don’t have any scotch,” Tony said. “But we do have bourbon. Or hot chocolate?”

“Bourbon,” Senior said, carefully padding into the living area and settling in an armchair. “This is a really nice cabin, Junior.”

Tony grunted, pouring Senior a glass of bourbon and handing it to him. He refilled his hot chocolate and Gibbs’ bourbon before he folded himself into the loveseat next to Gibbs. He leaned into Gibbs’ chest and the older agent put his arm around him and ran a soothing hand up and down Tony’s arm. Senior’s eyes immediately noted the movement, noted the casually intimate way his son was sitting with his boss, despite the tension in his son’s body, and that the older agent was offering silent support to the younger man.

“You have something to tell me, Junior?” Senior’s eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.

“If you’re expecting me to produce grandchildren, then I’m really sorry to have to disappoint you,” Tony quipped, gripping Gibbs’ hand in a death grip. “Neither of us are biologically equipped to do that.”

“So you and Gibbs…?” Senior frowned.

Tony nodded and Gibbs smiled, a warning to Senior to watch his next words carefully.

“How long?” Senior wanted to know. “How long have you been fucking my son?”

“ _Hey!_ ” Tony snarled. “You do _not_ get to speak to Gibbs that way.”

“Besides, maybe he’s fucking me, you ever consider that?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow, continuing to soothe Tony with his hands.

Senior sighed and chugged the bourbon. “You better make the next one a double, Junior,” he said grimly, holding his glass out.

“Look, if you can’t be supportive of who I choose to spend my life with, then I’m not giving you a refill and you should go have a merry Christmas without me,” Tony was serious.

“You want to spend your life with him?” Senior asked, shocked.

“I do,” Tony was fierce and serious again.

“And how do you feel about my son?” Senior turned to Gibbs.

“Wouldn’t want to live without him,” Gibbs’ words were simple and heartfelt. Tony turned and gave him a happy grin.

“You love my son?” Senior continued to grill Gibbs.

“I do,” Gibbs said, his tone gentle and he gave Tony a tender smile.

“How long have you been together?”

“Forever,” Tony breathed, smiling stupidly.

“Technically, a couple years,” Gibbs was amused.

Senior shook his head. “And your careers?”

“The Director knows, but we’ve decided to keep things private,” Gibbs said, turning serious eyes to Senior. “So it won’t affect Tony’s career. I’ve gotten as far as I ever want to go, but Tony, well, he’s still got places to go.”

Senior nodded. “What about your family? Your father know about you and my son?”

Gibbs grinned and nodded.

“You told Gibbs’ father first?” Senior yelled at Tony.

“He’s nicer to me than you are!” Tony yelled back.

They glared at each other for a moment before Tony started laughing, and then Senior broke into laughter and Gibbs found himself in a roomful of laughing DiNozzos and shaking his head at the sight.

Senior stood and clapped Gibbs’ back heartily before he went to refill his own glass. The tension now broken, they ended up spending an hour chatting fairly comfortably about nothing, enjoying the warmth and merry crackling of the fire in the fireplace, the drinks in their hands, and each other’s company. Then, Senior made his excuses. Business calls. Whatever. Gibbs’ tuned out the words. But Senior gave Tony a fierce hug and told him to take care of himself and sounded as if he meant it. Then he pulled Gibbs into an awkward hug.

“Hurt him and I will kill you,” Senior whispered in his ear. Then he released Gibbs and smiled, patting his back again. “Well, don’t forget to let me know when you guys decide to make it official. I’d like to be there for it. And you know, it would be nice to tell people I have a son-in-law who’s as intimidating as you are, Gibbs.”

When Senior had left, Tony collapsed back into the loveseat. “What the fuck did he whisper to you?” he asked, suspicious.

Gibbs laughed. “For once, I think he tried to be a father,” he reassured Tony. “Now, where were we?” He pulled Tony back into position straddling his lap.

Tony smiled and began kissing Gibbs again. They were getting back into it again, hard cocks rubbing against each other, and this time Tony was shirtless and Gibbs was sucking marks down his neck and chest. Suddenly, Tony started laughing.

“What?” Gibbs pulled away.

“Oh my god, Gibbs,” Tony laughed and laughed, until he was almost crying with laughter.

“What? You OK?” Gibbs’ hands were on Tony’s cheeks, eyes worried. Was Tony going off the deep end? Hysteria? Or something?

Tony finally stopped laughing although he was wiping tears from his eyes and shaking his head.

“What’s so funny, baby?”

“Fuck, Gibbs. You just told my dad that maybe I was fucking you,” Tony started laughing again. “Did you see his _face?_ ”

Gibbs smiled. “He took it better than you expected.”

Tony nodded. “Well, we’d better invite him to the wedding then or he’ll really be mad.”

“Is that a proposal, Anthony DiNozzo?” Gibbs grinned at him.

Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs until they were both breathless and rutting against each other again. “Only if you want it to be,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Then yes,” Gibbs' smile was wide and happy. “We’ll have to figure out a good date for Dad to come down from Stillwater.”

“I do love spring weddings,” Tony smiled back, and cupped Gibbs’ face with trembling fingers, kissing him tenderly.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Gibbs whispered when they were sated and lying in the bed, Tony’s head pillowed on Gibbs’ chest, legs tangled together. And Tony knew that what Gibbs was really saying was ‘I love you.’

“Merry Christmas,” Tony smiled, saying it back, and kissing Gibbs’ chest. “Love you, too.”


End file.
